I Put A Spell On You Pt 2
by BlueLionSTL
Summary: cowritten with Mertz, the conclusion : No flames please!


Princess Allura walks toward MedTech with a heavy heart. She needs to see Keith even if she has to stand outside his door and look in so she won't torture him. She enters MedTech to find Keith's door open and stands to the side as she listens to Hunk and Lance's laughter.

Her brows draw together and then she flushes as she hears Keith say "Fuck you guys." If possible she flushes even more when she hears Lance's reply. _I can't believe Lance and Hunk would be so mean to him…_

She is about to enter the room and blast them when she hears Lance say they will stop and then asking Keith about his virginity. Her hand covers her mouth as she listens to Keith's explanation, _My God…how sweet… _then shakes her head at the academy responses trying not to giggle…_Man whore…_

She stands rigid against the door and continues to listen.

________________________________________________________

Lance shakes his head at Keith, "Come on Keith… You are acting like I just sentenced you to death instead of getting laid."

Keith sighs as he opens his eyes and looks at his friend again, "You're sure this will work?"

Lance grins at him, "Well…it won't kill you to try at least…"

Keith glares at him, "Exactly who am I supposed to get into bed with?"

Lance clears his throat again, "Well…as to that…I have a special lady friend in a close by village I visit from time to time…" He clears his throat again, "I'm sure I can talk her into helping you out, for the right price."

Keith narrows his eyes at him but doesn't get a chance to speak as Princess Allura comes flying into the room, "NO LANCE!"

Lance looks from Allura to Keith and notices how he is suddenly rigid, "Princess…get the hell out of here!"

Before she can speak voices in the hallway can be heard as Coran and Dr. Gorma also enter the room. Coran looks at all the faces in the room before demanding, "What is going on here?"

Lance turns back to Keith and notices his eyes are changing as his body goes into full sexual readiness as he whispers, "Allura…" and stretches his fingers out to her. Allura can't help herself and crosses the room taking his hand in hers, squeezing it, before turning back to Coran, "They were discussing breaking the spell and sending Keith to some "friend" of Lance's… I won't allow it."

Lance grimaces watching his friend suffer, "Princess, you're just torturing him. Who else is going to break the spell?"

Allura turns her brilliant sapphire eyes on Lance, "I am."

Coran and Lance both can be heard yelling,"NO!"

Lance flushes as Coran takes over, "Princess Allura you cannot just go to bed with the Commander. You are the Princess of Arus not some…" he struggles to find the right words, "strumpet."

Allura narrows her eyes at Coran, "I love him Coran…it would not make me a whore."

Coran flinches at her choice of words and then looks toward Keith, whose eyes have not left her face and whose hand was caressing hers, oblivious to the conversation going on around him. He returns his gaze to hers, "Does he return your affection or will he come out of this spell horrified that you would do this?"

Allura flushes and Lance clears his throat. Both turn toward him as he looks at his best friend, "Keith may kill me later…" and turns his gaze to Allura, "He loves you Princess…always has."

Allura turns her gaze back to Coran, "Any other objections?"

Coran sighs, "Yes…I insist you marry him first."

Hunk and Pidge's jaws drop as Lance looks at Coran shocked, "Marriage? Making Keith…"

Coran interrupts him, "King of Arus, yes." before switching his gaze back to Allura, "I will not allow you to demean yourself Princess even if you don't see it as such."

Allura turns toward Keith and studies his face using her free hand to caress his cheek before sliding her thumb along his lips which he promptly kisses. She turns back to Coran, "Very well."

Lance clears his throat, "You are forgetting one thing Princess…if we were to undo those straps he would just rape you. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience for you since he won't be able to control himself."

Dr. Gorma interrupts, "I think I can help with that. I can give the Commander a shot, an inhibitor, which will slow him down some."

Allura nods her thanks to him then turns to the room, "Please leave me alone with him for a moment."

Lance looks ready to object and she interrupts him, "Please Lance…nothing will happen. Keith is strapped down. I just need a moment with him."

Lance eyes her carefully, but seeing the determination in her eyes he understands. "Come on guys, let's go." He ushers the rest of the gathering out into the hallway.

Allura sighs as she watches them go. Turning her gaze back to Keith, she is surprised to see his eyes had darkened considerably, his hand beginning to grip painfully on hers. Every muscle in his body is tense, veins starting to bulge. Allura gazes into his eyes, looking for any remnant of the man she loves. His body strains against the straps, the reaction of the spell becoming violent. Keith's eyes narrow for a moment before relaxing, a look of helplessness sweeping over his features.

Allura raises her free hand to once again caress Keith's cheek. He gives a shudder, twisting his head around to reach her flesh with his lips. "Allura…" he whispers.

"I'm here, Keith," she answers. She leans her head down near his, pressing her lips to his forehead. "I love you, Keith. I know you can't fight this spell any longer. So I'm going to do everything in my power to ease your pain," she whispers against his cheek. Pulling back slightly, her face hovering over his, she watches his expression as it shifts from a sexual rage to relief, tears forming in his eyes.

As if reading his thoughts, Allura continues. "You won't hurt me, Keith, don't worry. I know you love me, and you mean more to me than anything." She tilts her head and lightly brushes her lips against his. His lips and teeth desperately try to capture hers, but she pulls back. "I promise, Keith. I'm going to make it all go away." She holds his gaze for a moment before slowly pulling away from him. She pauses at the door as she hears him choke out a soft sob. Turning back to him, she whispers. "I love you, Keith. It'll all be over soon." She then disappears from the room.

____________________________________________________

Allura walks back out to the waiting room to find everyone waiting for her. She lifts an eyebrow at Lance who shrugs, "We wanted to make sure nothing happened Allura."

Allura puts her hands on her hips, "Like what Lance? He is strapped down."

Lance grimaces as Hunk answers, "Like him breaking the straps Princess. Keith is a very strong man; he potentially could break free, given enough motivation. We just wanted to be here in case you screamed for help."

Allura rolls her eyes and then looks over to Coran, "Coran, please get the bishop. I want this done now."

Coran shakes his head at her, "Princess there is no possible way to do this now."

Allura opens her mouth to argue but Coran continues, "The Commander must be of sound mind when he signs the marriage documents or the whole thing will be null and void. Once the documents are signed Keith will be given the inhibitor by Dr. Gorma, and the marriage can take place."

Allura paces the room, and then stops looking back at Coran, "How long?"

Coran looks back at Dr. Gorma who sighs, "Highness, every time this spell is activated it takes longer for the Commander to return to his right mind. I'm afraid you almost pushed him over the edge in there with this last visit. I'm going to give him a sedative for the evening and he should be alright in the morning provided you stay away from him."

Allura closes her eyes briefly before looking back at Coran and nodding. Coran lets out a breath of relief, "Rest for the evening Princess." Allura nods and turns, leaving MedTech.

Coran looks back at Lance, "I wish to be with you when you speak to the Commander in the morning Lieutenant. He must be willing to accept the marriage of his own free will."

Lance grimaces and nods, "I will wait for you Coran."

___________________________________________________

Keith awakens the next morning feeling like he has a hangover. He groans quietly and tries to lift his hand to his head only to find he can't move it. Keith opens his eyes and is confused by his surroundings until he finally remembers the events of the day before and then vaguely Allura's promise to make it end.

He relaxes his hand and feels a control under it. Realizing it is the call button for the nurse Keith pushes on it and then waits. Several minutes later the door opens and instead of a nurse, Lance and Coran enter the room. Lance says nothing as Coran approaches the bed, "Good Morning Commander, how are you feeling this morning?"

Keith raises an eyebrow at him, "I've had better days Coran. I feel like I had too much to drink last night."

Lance smiles at him as Coran sighs, "Yes…an effect of the sedative the doctor gave you I'm afraid." He coughs then looks back at Keith, "Do you recall any of the events of yesterday?"

Keith closes his eyes and pushes his head back against his pillows before speaking, "Some…the way the spell works and how to break it, then not much beyond seeing Allura's face and something about ending the spell." He reopens his eyes and faces a flushed Coran.

Coran struggles to find the appropriate words then turns to Lance, who smiles at his discomfort and steps forward looking at Keith, "I'll fill in the blanks…"

Keith turns his gaze from Coran to Lance and arches an eyebrow as Lance clears his throat, "Princess Allura objects to the idea of you "visiting" another woman to break the spell." Lance clears his throat again, "She insists on being the one to break the spell Keith."

Keith's eyes go wide as his jaw drops, "Allura?" He looks from Lance to Coran, who flushes even more, then back to Lance who shrugs, "She loves you Keith. She can't abide the idea of you being with someone else."

Keith looks around the room speechless as Lance steps forward and sits on the bed, "There is one caveat on this Keith. You must marry her first."

Keith looks even more shocked and stares off into the distance a moment before turning back to Lance, "Is this something she really wants or is she only agreeing because she feels sorry for me?"

Coran clears his throat before Lance can answer, "She does love you Commander. There was no hesitation on her part." He steps closer to the bed and studies Keith's eyes, "You have to agree to it of your own free will for the marriage to be lawful."

Keith looks away for a moment, thinking. He sighs as he faces Coran again and nods, "Yes I agree, how can I not agree to marry the woman I love."

Coran smiles at him but before he can speak Keith grimaces, "This is all well and good, but what is going to prevent me from hurting her?" He looks over at Lance, "I can't control it."

Lance smiles at him, "You don't mind being drugged do you?"

Keith arches a brow at him, "Drugged?"

Coran sighs and Keith's gaze shifts to him, "Dr. Gorma is going to give you an inhibitor Commander. It will slow down your mind a bit, but it will prevent you from becoming violent with her."

Keith gives a half laugh, "You're serious?"

Coran's jaw tightens, "Very. You will be released from MedTech to allow you to get ready for your wedding which is this afternoon. At least one of the members of the Force will be with you at all times. You will come to my office and sign the marriage documents after which Dr. Gorma will give you the shot. The wedding will take place immediately after and of course, the ahh…wedding night."

Keith looks from Coran to Lance and then sighs, "Very well."

Coran nods to him and then excuses himself to finish the documents. Lance reaches over and grips his shoulder, "Let me ok it with Dr. Gorma and then we will get you out of here." Lance gets up and leaves the room, leaving Keith to his thoughts.

____________________________________________________

Hagger opens her glowing eyes with a start. Beads of sweat form on her brow. She gasps inwardly at the realization. Getting up from her altar, she enters the hallway and quickly makes her way to Lotor's lounge.

Lotor spills some of his drink on his lap as Haggar throws open the door. "Haggar! What is the meaning of this?" His upper lip curls in a snarl at the old witch.

"Prince Lotor! I have seen a vision of the future, and you must act quickly!" Haggar's hand is still on the door as she catches her breath. Lotor stands immediately.

"What did you see?" He demands.

"Princess Allura will align with Commander Keith to break the spell. She cannot bear the thought of him being with another. They will each profess their love at their wedding to be directly followed by their consummation," she explains.

Lotor throws his goblet against the wall as he screams. "NO! She cannot marry that unworthy commoner! I won't allow it!"

"You must go now, Prince, if you are to stop it!" Haggar warns him. "Take as many troops and starships as you can if you want your precious princess to stay pure!"

Lotor runs from the room.

____________________________________________________

Allura sits at her vanity. The reflection she sees in the mirror is not one she had expected to see on her wedding day. She was solemn, concerned, and scared. Still as a statue, she gazes at herself as Nanny finishes her hair, adjusting the veil and crown upon her head. Nanny has a stern, nearly disgusted look on her face. She continues to shove pins through the fabric and Allura's hair, seemingly not caring of the pain she was inflicting.

Reaching up with her hand, Allura grabs Nanny's wrist. "That is enough, Nanny."

"Don't you tell me what is enough!" Nanny quips back at her. "You shouldn't be marrying a commoner and you know it!" She dumps the remainder of the hair pins on the vanity and stomps to the other side of the room, roughly grabbing the gown from its hanger.

Allura sighs heavily and turns around. "Nanny, you listen to me very carefully."

"Such disrespect…" Nanny starts.

"As your ruler I demand you listen," Allura stands, her expression firm. Nanny stills. Allura's face softens after a moment. "Nanny, please, I don't want to pull that card on you again. Please listen, I beg of you."

Nanny sighs and sits on Allura's bed, gown in her arms. "Very well, my child."

"Nanny, regardless of names and titles, you have to understand. I have loved Keith since the moment he arrived on Arus. It wouldn't matter if I married a wealthy prince from another planet, Keith would always have my heart. He has sacrificed so much for Arus, and for me, you can't not respect that. Surely the countless times he saved me from certain death has to impress you, of all people. You've seen the people of Arus take his guidance and thrive under his presence. He has helped make me a better person, a better ruler, a better pilot. I would not be the strong woman I am today if Keith Kogane wasn't in my life," Allura explains, tears springing to her eyes. "Please understand, Nanny, I love that man. And my love is reciprocated in full. Father already gave us his blessing long ago. Why can't you?"

A look of shock plays on Nanny's face. She allows Allura's words to sink in, and begins dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her apron. "My princess," she chokes out. "When did you grow up on me?"

Allura steps over to her and throws her arms around her shoulders. "Oh, Nanny, I'll always be your princess."

Nanny returns her embrace. "Your father and mother would be so proud of you. Now, let's get you into this dress and get you to your husband."

Allura beams up at Nanny with glistening eyes as they finish preparing her.

__________________________________

Keith stands before the full length mirror in Lance's room. He adjusts the button at his collar nervously. Grabbing a brush off of the table, he rakes it through his unruly hair a few times before admitting defeat, the curls springing back to their original state. He gives a heavy sigh and plops down on the sofa.

Lance emerges from the adjoined bathroom, buttoning up his jacket. "So, cap, you ready for this?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Keith glares up at him. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Come on, Keith, let's not go through this again. You stayed a virgin all these years because you were waiting for 'the one.' You've loved Allura with all your heart for how long now? Trust me, you're doing the right thing," Lance gives himself a once-over in the mirror, donning a dashing smile.

"How can we be sure I won't…How do we know the drugs will work?" Keith begins the internal struggle against the spell as the thought of her crosses his mind.

"Did you ever think that maybe the spell is working so harshly on you BECAUSE you love her?" Lance pondered. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. Now, that being said, need any pointers, newbie?"

Keith lets out a groan and falls back onto the sofa. "Don't start, Lance, please. This is hard enough as it is."

Lance smirks, chuckling to himself. "Sorry, bud, just thought you may want some tips."

Keith stills for a moment. "You know what I'm most afraid of?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lance stifles a laugh. "Keith is afraid of something?" He then ducks to avoid the toss pillow being thrown at his head.

"Seriously, Lance. What if, on these drugs, I won't know how to act at the wedding? Or what if I don't remember getting married? That would hurt Allura so much…" Keith runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, I know that you have a strong enough mind to handle being sedated. Hell, look how much you fought this spell. And as far as not remembering, well it'll be recorded of course," Lance gives him a grin.

Keith gives another groan. Letting out a deep sigh, he stands up. "Let's get to Coran and sign the contract so Dr. Gorma can get his part over with."

_____________________________________

The chapel inside of the Castle of Lions is lavishly adorned with brightly colored swags and decorations. Hundreds of candles dance light upon the altar, where a rather calm Keith stands between the other members of the Voltron Force and the official priest. The attendance for the momentous event is rather small due to its rapid planning, consisting of Queen Orla and a few select members of the castle staff, including a blubbering Nanny.

The ceiling-high doors creaked open, pouring outside light into the room. Keith refocuses his eyes to the bright light. His vision rests upon a stunning Allura standing arm in arm with Coran. Keith lets out a gasp at the sight of her. He prepares himself for the effects of the spell, and much to his relief, the inhibitor Dr. Gorma had given him moments ago seems to be taking effect. For the first time in several days, Keith allows himself to fully appreciate the beauty that is the princess of Arus.

Allura gracefully begins her approach toward the altar with Coran. Her shoulders are bare, the neckline of her gown plunging toward her chest. The sheer sleeves dance around her shapely arms as the crystal-adorned bodice sparkles in the candlelight. Her face is framed by a delicate veil that stems from an ornate crown atop her head. A few rebellious tendrils of her hair caress her flushed cheeks.

Allura takes a deep breath as she nears Keith. He has a stunned expression on his face. She finds it somewhat difficult to look up at him, afraid to find any regret in his eyes. Coran takes her hand from his arm and places it in Keith's hand before stepping out of the way. Keith softly strokes the back of her hand with his thumb, meeting her gaze and giving her a gentle smile. Allura searches his eyes and sees nothing but true joy. She can't help but smile up at him as they turn to face the minister.

The couple begins to exchange their vows to each other. Keith won't release his hold on Allura's hand. He blinks several times, beginning to feel the full effects of the drug raging through his system. _As long as I don't hurt her…_he reassures himself. Allura feels a slight tug on her hand as Keith sways slightly. She frowns for a moment, the presence of the inhibitor making itself known.

The priest folds his hands before giving the pair the instruction to kiss in order to seal the marriage. They each slowly turn to each other. Keith gazes hazily at her, his eyes darkening slightly. Allura feels a stirring of fear and anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Keith slowly brings up a hand to touch her cheek, the spell fighting its hardest against the inhibitor. He quickly brings his face near hers, as if to ravage her mouth with his. She gasps softly. He pauses, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Allura, truly," he whispers softly. He then ever so gently brushes his lips against hers. Her eyes flutter shut, taking in the tenderness of the kiss. She wraps a hand around the back of his neck, holding him close, never wanting the pure kiss to end.

The rest of the Voltron Force begins to cheer, Lance leading the pack. Keith feels Allura begin to smile against his lips and can't resist a grin. The rest of the observers begin to applaud. Allura glances over at Coran, who is wiping tears from his eyes. She is surprised to see him smiling beneath his thick moustache. She rests her forehead against Keith's cheek, the surge of happiness running through her unlike anything she had ever hoped for.

_____________________________________

The door to Allura's suite slides open. Heart hammering, Allura steps into her darkened room, Keith just behind her. She wrings her hand for a moment, the butterflies warring in her stomach. She casually clears her throat and steps over to her vanity. Leaning over to look in the mirror, she hums as she removes her veil and starts taking out a few hair pins. "So…" she tries to speak, fully aware of the events to come.

Keith's hand comes out from her side and rests on the face of the mirror, blocking her reflection. Allura feels her breath catch in her throat. Slowly, she turns to face him, being brave enough to look up in his eyes. They are darkened with desire, yet she sees a flash of fear in them.

"Are you afraid?" Keith asks her softly, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek.

"Petrified," she answers, beginning to tremble.

"Me too," he whispers to her. "I won't hurt you, Allura. I love you too damn much." He slides his arm around her waist, bringing her close. Keith leans his face down towards hers and gently presses his lips against hers.

Allura's head begins to spin as she opens herself to Keith's kiss. Her hands slide up from his chest to slip her fingers through his hair. He tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Keith's hand trails down her arm, leaving goose bumps along her flesh. He then tucks his arm beneath her knee and sweeps her up into his arms, her embrace around his neck tightening.

Keith moves toward her bed, gently setting her down and breaking the kiss. She gazes up at him through hazy eyes, her lips slightly swollen. He lightly trails a finger along the neckline of her gown. With a shaky hand, Allura reaches out and unfastens the top button on his military jacket. She hears him gasp briefly before continuing on to the next. Keith watches her expression as she opens his jacket. Her cheeks flush crimson. Once the last button is freed, Keith shrugs the jacket off, leaving just his undershirt. Allura takes a moment to appreciate his defined upper body.

"My turn," a husky whisper says in her ear. Her eyes suddenly go wide. "It'll be alright," the voice reassures her. Slowly, she turns away from him and gathers her hair over her shoulder. Keith reaches out to find the zipper of her dress, slowly dragging it down her back. Allura trembles as the cool air hits her exposed skin. The feeling is replaced by a sudden warmth as Keith wraps his arms around her, pressing his chest to her back. He takes advantage of her bared neck, his mouth leaving a hot trail to the curve of her shoulder. Allura closes her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

After a moment, she turns around in his arms. She tilts her chin up to him and captures his lips with hers. She finds the bottom edge of his undershirt and pulls it upward, separating their mouths to pull the shirt over his head. Ever so lightly, she trails her fingertips along his chest.

Keith inhales sharply at the contact. He gathers her in his arms, his mouth joined with hers. The dress loosens around her body, and he guides it slowly to the floor. Allura lets out a gasp as Keith presses his nearly bare form against hers, feeling their shared body heat. He breaks away from her after a moment, and suddenly she finds herself held up in his arms again.

Leaning over the bed, he gently lays her down, her head on a pillow. Keith slides himself over her, keeping his weight on his arms on either side of her. He gazes into her eyes, which are filled with a mix of anticipation, love, and fear. It was like a dream having her here, knowing she was his forever. The surroundings of the room were like a blur as he could only focus on her beautiful face. "I love you, Allura," he whispers to her before taking her lips.

Allura's arms wrap around his back, holding him against her. Her fingers delve into his thick hair as she loses herself in the kiss. She feels his hand trace along the side of her abdomen, her body lifting toward his touch. Allura was sure Keith was able to feel her heart hammering against his chest. These were the feelings she dared to let herself dream about, and at this point, she didn't care whether or not the drugs had their effects on him. She had her Keith in her arms, and he loved her, spell or no spell.

Keith moves his mouth down to her neck, his tongue leaving a trail to her shoulder. He feels Allura's nails slightly dig into his back. Bringing his hand up, he intertwines their fingers, pressing them into the pillow. Allura lets out a soft cry and arches her back as she feels his lips close around her breast. He gently nudges at the hardened nub of flesh there with his teeth, eliciting a moan from her. His other hand strokes down along her hip, feeling her soft skin respond to his touch. Ever so lightly, Keith lets his fingertips brush over her center.

"Keith!" Allura cries out at the touch, relishing in the surge of adrenaline going through her body. She feels Keith pause at the sound of his name. After a moment, she shyly lifts her hips to urge him to continue. Keith rains kisses along her stomach as he slowly parts her folds and slips a finger inside her.

Allura lets out a loud moan, turning her head to the side. Her free fingers grip his hair for a moment before sliding down his back as far as they can go. Keith slides back up her body, lavishing attention to her breasts. Allura arches her back and lets out a cry. Her hand moves to the waistband of his pants. Keith retrieves his hand from hers and deftly unfastens his pants, pushing them down.

Taking a deep breath, Keith allows his full body to press against hers, electricity jolting them both. Her eyes are wide and wondrous as she gazes up at him, her lashes damp with moisture. He lightly caresses her jaw with his thumb.

"I love you, Keith. It's always been you," she whispers to him, voice breaking.

"I know, Allura, I know," he murmurs as he lightly kisses her. "Always, Allura, you will have me, no matter what happens."

Allura chokes back a soft sob as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, her lips finding his in the moonlit room. She feels his body curve up before the sensation of his arousal nudges at her body. Her eyes open to look into his, shadowing fear.

"I can't help this part, my love," Keith whispers gently. "It will only hurt for a moment. I promise…" Allura responds with a slight nod. Keith takes in a breath before distracting her with a dizzying kiss. He sheaths himself inside her in one quick motion. He hears her stifled cry and freezes as her body tenses incredibly around him. The entire world seems to shift as he feels something inside of him release as an incredible feeling of euphoria engulfs him. Allura's stiffening body brings Keith back to reality and he can't help but sputter out her name.

"Allura…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," she consoles him softly. "I can't believe it…" Her eyes close for a moment, focusing on the feelings in her lower body, the feeling of being one with the man she so dearly loves. "Keith, it's you…it's really you…"

Keith reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair. His emotions are swirling around his mind. The idea of being so intimate with a woman he worshipped and loved beyond measurement was almost too much to bear. His vision blurs as his body's instincts urge him to move. Slowly, he begins to thrust in and out of her, sweat appearing on his brow. He hears her cry out his name again. Keith bends down to find her lips, both of his hands linking with hers.

Allura trembles at the sensations building within her. She throws her head back, moaning, reaching for the unseen peak that Keith was carrying her to. Her fingers grip onto his as their bodies move in unison. Suddenly, it was if lightning scorched through Allura's body, the intense release shaking her to the core. She cries out his name loudly, knowing he is there with her for the pleasure.

Keith watches as Allura comes, feeling himself begin to slip over the edge. His senses seem to be heightened, his very soul bearing itself to her as he releases himself into her body.______________________________________________________

______________________________________

Keith groans quietly as he slowly awakens. _Why do I feel like I drank myself under the table last night?_ He inhales deeply trying to calm the pounding in his head, _What is that smell? I know that scent…_ He stiffens as he suddenly feels lips moving about his chest before they latch onto his nipple and suck. His breath catches in his throat as he feels hands move down along his body before one of those hands grasps his hardening shaft.

Keith digs his heels into the bed and groans aloud as he feels the body on top of him move up, her breasts moving along his chest, before her lips find his, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He feels her body shift as she straddles him and Keith finally opens his eyes as Allura sits upright and mounts him.

Keith's eyes go wide with shock, "ALLURA!" Horrified Keith sits up and lifts a confused Allura off of him and quickly gets out of the bed. He grabs the top blanket off the bed and wraps it around his waist as Allura looks at him confused, "Keith? What's wrong?"

Keith grabs the top sheet and throws it at her. Allura lets it drop and continues to sit up nude, watching Keith, "Keith, speak to me! What's wrong?"

Keith turns around refusing to look at her, "What the hell have we done?" He grabs his head trying to calm the pounding as Allura gets off the bed, walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him, "We made love Keith…don't you remember?"

Keith pulls her arms away from him and turns to face her again, "Princess…I don't understand! I would never dishonor you this way!" He reaches over to the bed and grabs the sheet off and wraps it around her, covering her.

Allura looks at Keith like he slapped her, "Keith don't you remember last night at all?"

Keith looks away from her as he once again grabs his head, "Why do I feel like someone drugged me?" He finally turns to Allura horrified, "Did you drug me so this could happen? Why would you do that?!"

Tears form in Allura's eyes as she reaches for him, "Keith!"

Keith pulls away from her, "Don't touch me!" as he turns around and runs out of the room.

Tears run down Allura's face as she turns toward her closet and grabs some clothes.

__________________________________________

Keith races down the hall toward his room. Once inside he drops the blanket and enters his bathroom walking directly into the shower. He stands under the warm jets letting the pounding water work on his muscles. Flashes of the night before enter his mind, the feel of Allura's skin, her sighs, the feeling of being inside of her. Keith groans as he feels his body respond to his memory.

He flips the water from warm to cold and slowly calms down his body. He steps out of the shower in a towel as he hears a knock at the door. Before he can say anything the door opens and Lance enters looking at him dumbfounded, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Keith looks at him confused, "Where the hell do you think I should be?"

Lance looks at him like he is an idiot, "I don't know…with your wife…in her room?"

Keith puts his hand to his forehead as another flash enters his mind, standing with Allura before a priest. He looks back at Lance confused, "I married Allura?"

Lance shakes his head as he walks toward Keith's bed and sits on it before facing him again, "Keith…God help you. You marry the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the universe, lose your virginity to her and you can't remember it… Un-fucking believable." as he laughs sardonically.

Keith turns scarlet and starts, "How did you know…" then stops and shakes his head as it begins to pound again. Pushing his fingers against his forehead Keith groans, "Why do I feel hung over?"

Lance sighs, "Because you were drugged Keith."

Keith drops his hands and stares open mouthed at Lance, "Drugged? Why?"

Lance stands up and walks up to Keith staring into his eyes, "You really don't remember do you?"

Getting seriously angry Keith grabs Lance by the arms, "You had better start making sense quickly Lance. Why the hell would I be drugged, marry Allura and have sex with her?"

Lance grimaces as Keith's fingers dig in, "Dammit let go…" as he pushes Keith away from him, "Think Keith! Remember the spell Haggar hit you with."

Keith's eyes widen as memories start flooding his mind, he turns away from Lance, "I had to have sex to break free of the spell. Allura wanted to be the one, but we had to marry." He rubs his eyes as Lance arches a brow at him. Keith turns back to him, "She loves me…" Lance smiles at him as Keith suddenly smiles happily, "SHE LOVES ME!!"

Suddenly the smile leaves Keith's face, "Oh shit!"

Lance looks at him confused, "What?" Keith turns away from him, a steady stream of curses leaving his mouth. Lance grabs him making Keith turn and face him, "What do you mean by "Oh shit!"?"

Keith looks absolutely horrified, "I accused her of drugging me when I woke up and pushed her away from me."

Lance turns pale and looks equally horrified, "Oh shit…"

Keith suddenly turns away from Lance and starts grabbing clothes, "I have to go find her and apologize."

Lance shakes his head at Keith, "You better hope she will take it…"

Keith glares at Lance and starts getting dressed as Lance leaves the room.

__________________________________________

Allura wipes the tears from her cheeks again, tears she can't seem to stop from coming. She pushes the lion even faster trying to outrun her feelings of pain. _Why didn't he remember? How could he not remember making love to me last night?_ She tries to stop herself from sobbing as she stuffs her fist in her mouth and bites down on it.

The lion's comm unit goes off and Keith's voice fills the air, "Allura, where are you?"______________________________________________________

Allura is glad she had shut off the video link as Keith's voice once again fills the air, "Allura, please…"

Anger suddenly fills Allura and she reaches over and shuts off the comm unit. She angrily wipes the remaining tears from her cheeks and pushes the lion to its fastest speed. Suddenly the lion jerks as a missile hits it and Allura screams as she loses control of the lion as it plunges to the ground.

____________________________________________

Keith sits in the command chair and hits the communicator buttons again, "Allura, please…" as the unit beeps out, "Shit…she shut off her comm unit." He looks over at Coran, "I'm going out after her." He gets up from the chair and stands below the dais as Coran raises it. Keith takes off for the tube to Black lion a sudden dread filling him.

Once in the lion Keith once again tries to communicate with Blue lion and only receives static. Turning on the tracer for the lion Keith follows it to find the lion on the ground on its side. Panic fills Keith as he radios back into control, "CONTROL COME IN!"

Coran answers Keith, "This is control, Keith, what's wrong?"

Keith pushes his lion to land beside Blue, "I found Blue lion, she must have crashed. Scramble the remaining lions!"

Keith does a less than graceful landing and jumps out of Black lion. He hits the ground running, "ALLURA!" As he approaches the lion he notices blast damage to the side of the lion and the hatch is open. He climbs into the lion to find Allura's helmet on the floor next to her chair.

Panic consumes him as he hears the other lions land. He sits in Blue, tears running down his face as he picks up her helmet and holds it to him. He hears Lance's voice, "Keith! Princess! Are you alright?" Lance finally enters the lion, "Keith! Where's Allura?"

Keith turns his tear stained face to Lance, "He's got her…Lotor's got her…"

Lance slaps at Keith's head, "Then what the hell are we standing her for? Wake the fuck up and let's go get her back!"

Keith seems to come to from the slap and shakes his head. His mind finally clears of the panic and he turns to Lance, "Let's go!"

___________________________________________________

His yellow eyes are narrowed by the delighted smile that bares his pointed teeth. He stands so close to her that she could make out her reflection in his irises. Lotor's fingers grip tightly on her forearm as he leads her down the corridor of his ship. Allura digs her heels in the floor, trying desperately both to stall and somehow escape.

"Don't worry, my princess, your fears of me will soon be nothing more than a memory," Lotor sneers at her. "You've kept me waiting far too long. You should be thankful that I got you off that miserable little planet of yours before that lowly commander had his way with you."

Allura glares at him. "If my planet is so miserable and little why do you and your father want it so badly?" She would love to have told him that she and Keith were married and the marriage consummated, but she knew what type of revenge would come out of that truth. Besides, after how Keith reacted this morning, she wasn't sure herself if it had all happened.

"My dear, I never had interest in your planet. It could shrivel up and disappear for all I care. I just want you all to myself. And now I have you," Lotor grins evilly at her as he taps his fingers along the door lock of his chambers. The ship whirs as it accepts the passcode and the door slides open. Thrusting Allura inside his room, he shuts and locks the door behind him.

"I have never wished harm on you, my dear Allura," he says, his voice growing softer. "I have only wanted you to see me as I see you. And now, thanks to Haggar, I have the power to do that."

"You see me as an object of lust and empowerment, nothing more!" Allura quipped at him, her chin sticking out in defiance. "I am not your personal battle to be won!"

Lotor chuckles. "Stubborn to the end, I see. I would expect nothing less. Your strength only enhances my desire for you, Allura," he says, reaching out to touch her cheek. She recoils away from his touch.

"You're nothing but a monster!" Allura cries out at him, jerking her arms out of his grasp. She bolts over to the door, frantically pressing numbers that resembled his earlier code. Lotor laughs heartedly, calmly pouring himself a goblet of wine on the center table of the room. After taking a drink, he picks up the cloth satchel Haggar had given him.

"Now, Allura, that's hardly the way to speak to your future husband. Don't worry, it'll all be over in just a moment. And you won't be able to open that door," he chides at her, reaching his hand into the bag. His fingers find the object and wrap around it.

Allura spins around, prepared to give him a sassy retort. She freezes as she sees Lotor aiming a crystal towards her. Unsure of what was going to happen, she shrieks, covering herself with her cuffed arms. A vibrant flash of light encircles her. She could feel it trying to penetrate her very being. _Keith! I love you!_ Her inner monologue cries out to her love, fearing these are the last moments of her life. She has no regrets, save one: not staying at the castle to work things through with Keith that morning.

As suddenly as the light attacked her, it went dim. Its energy disappears from around her. Cautiously, she lowers her arms, eyes wide. Lotor stands directly in front of her, his arms coming around her waist. He suddenly leans in and presses his lips on hers. Allura screams as best she can, and instinctively swings her cuffed hands at Lotor's face.

Lotor slumps to the floor, an open gash pouring blood from his cheek. He touches his fingers to it and stares at the blood on his fingertips. A bit confused, he grabs at Allura's cuffs and sees the smear of blood on them. A look of realization comes over him. A fury of rage swells up from his stomach as he realizes he was too late. He stands himself up, glaring at her.

"You…you…WHORE!" Lotor screams, backhanding Allura so hard she flies several feet across the room. Allura doesn't even have the chance to cry out at the pain before darkness begins to fall upon her. Just before the world fades completely, she hears a loud crash followed by a familiar, soothing voice, crying out her name. A slight smile appears on her swelling face before she allows herself to slip away.

____________________________________________________

The door to Lotor's suite explodes in a flash of orange light, the wall crumbling. Just as Keith steps through the smoke, he cries out in horror as he watches Allura's limp body fall to the ground after Lotor's strike. The caged animal within Keith bursts free. Letting out an enraged howl, he lunges toward Lotor, hurling him to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" Keith screams in his face, his fists pummeling Lotor's ribcage. Out of desperation, Lotor lifts his leg and throws Keith off of him. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, Lotor lets out a roar and charges toward Keith.

"You weren't worthy to lick the dirt from her boots and you TARNISHED her!" Lotor growls as they wrestle each other for a hold.

"We're married you piece of shit!" Keith spits out at him, taking advantage of the moment of shock Lotor has by head-butting him. Lotor staggers back, allowing Keith the room for a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Lotor flies backward into the table, glass shattering everywhere.

Keith marches toward him, grabbing Lotor's shirt and lifting him from the ground. "And it's all YOUR fault, Lotor!" He slams his enemy against the wall, holding his forearm against his throat. Lotor gurgles as he struggles for air, a confused look in his eyes.

"If you hadn't tried to force love on Allura, we wouldn't be married now," Keith explains, throwing another fist into Lotor's stomach. He starts to crumple to the ground, but Keith heaves him back up. Lotor's head bobbles as Keith holds his limp body up. Keith's eyes scorch into his. "I have you to thank for making both of our dreams come true. We've always loved each other. Too bad we couldn't invite you to the wedding. Maybe we'll name the family dog after you." Keith flips a butterfly knife open and holds the curved blade against Lotor's throat. Lotor's eyes bulge in fear.

"K...Keith?" Allura stirs slightly, having heard what Keith said. Keith is distracted for a moment, but Lotor is slipping on the edge of consciousness and too weak to do anything about it. Keith returns his attention on Lotor.

"Death for you would be merciful," Keith seethes at him. He jostles Lotor so his eyes open to look hazily up into his. "I want you to live knowing that Allura and I will have a long and happy life together and not think of you for another moment. If you dare come near Arus again, I swear you will get your mercy."

The sound of blaster fire echoes into the damaged room. Lance soon appears in the doorway, blaster drawn. He glances quickly around the room. "Damn!" he mutters, seeing the swollen, broken, and bleeding doom prince in Keith's hands. "Keith, we gotta get out of here now! Reinforcements are coming!"

Keith turns back to Lotor. He glares into his bruised eyes. He brings a sharp knee up to his chest, and feeling a sudden snap inside Lotor's body, he releases his hold on him, watching him fall face down to the floor. Lotor's face is twisted in emotional and physical agony, and is grateful when he passes out.

Keith rushes over to Allura, lightly touching her chin and looking her over for damages. "Allura, are you alright?"

Blinking a few times, Allura's vision refocuses and she smiles as she sees her husband. "Keith…you came…"

Keith smiles gently at her. "I will always come for you, my love. Please forgive me for this morning." He presses a light kiss to her forehead. Allura just smiles up at him. Keith scoops her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest. Lance eyes the bruising on Allura's face.

"I can see why Lotor looks the way he does," Lance grins at Keith. Keith smirks a little.

"Let's get home," Keith says, disappearing out of the room, his wife in his arms.

____________________________________________________

As Keith and Allura enter Black lion, Keith settles himself in the Captain's chair and then grabs Allura's hand pulling her into his lap as he puts in the key and takes off. Allura sighs as she lays her head on his shoulder and wraps an arm around his back.

Once away Keith hits the comm unit, "Lance, I'm going offline for a while." Lance's sardonic voice fills the air, "Just don't make too much of a mess…" Keith cuts off anything else Lance may have wanted to add by turning off the comm.

He puts the lion into autopilot and then he pulls Allura up and stares into her bewitching sapphire eyes, "I love you." as his fingers caress her bruised cheek. Allura stares into his dark gaze, a bit of doubt still gnawing at her, "Is that you speaking Keith?"

Keith smiles warmly at her, "It's me…no spells…no drugs. I love you more than life itself." and he leans toward her and kisses her tenderly. Tears run down Allura's face as she closes her eyes and loses herself in the kiss. She brings up her hand to hold his face as he deepens the kiss and his arms pull her as close to him as possible.

She breaks the kiss to come up for air and gazes into his dark eyes. She caresses his cheek with her hand and sighs, "Make love to me."

Keith arches a brow at her, "We will be back to Arus soon."

Allura smiles at him and shakes her head, "Now Keith…" and her hand finds the zipper on the front of his flight suit and pulls it down exposing his chest. Her hand pushes inside of the suit and begins caressing his chest as a quiet groan escapes Keith.

Allura leans forward and kisses him again as Keith's hand slides up her side to find the zipper to her flight suit and pulls it down. His hand slides to the belt and undoes it then he releases her long enough to push the flight suit off of her shoulders leaving her topless. Keith arches a brow at her, "No bra?" as his fingers find her breast and begin playing with the nipple. Allura sighs deep in her throat, "I wasn't worried about under clothes this morning…"

Keith smiles and then leans forward kissing her again as he pushes her off his lap to stand and then pulls the flight suit the rest of the way down. He smiles up at her, "I see…no under clothes at all…"

Allura smiles at him as she kicks off her boots and the rest of the flight suit before straddling Keith in the chair. He runs his hands down her back and cups her buttocks pulling her even closer to his groin as Allura lowers her face to him and begins kissing him anew.

As their tongues war for control Keith reaches between them, undoes his belt and pushes the zipper down as far as it will go. Allura pushes his flight suit off of his shoulders exposing his chest fully as Keith pulls himself out of the suit. Allura lifts her hips and then settles on Keith's hard shaft a groan escaping her as she feels him filling her.

Keith moves from Allura's lips to her neck, his hands on her hips pulling on them to get her to move. Allura smiles as she holds his head to her neck and begins to ride Keith. She finally leans back holding onto the arms of the chair as she tries to move faster and gasps as Keith's mouth begins suckling on her nipple. Keith's name crosses her lips like a caress causing Keith to groan deep in his throat. He pulls more on her hips then stops breathing for a moment when he feels her climax. He groans unable to stop himself from joining her.

Allura releases her hold on the arms of the chair and flops forward into Keith's arms, resting her face in his neck, "I love you Keith…" She feels his lips against her neck and can't help whispering, "I'm glad you've never been with another woman. I never want anyone else to know what it's like for you to make love to them."

Keith's laughing eyes find hers as he pulls back from her, "You have no idea how happy that makes me…" before capturing her lips in another kiss.

____________________________________________

Keith lands the lion in front of the castle and keeps his arm around Allura as they climb out of the lion to see Coran and Nanny waiting below. He refuses to relinquish his hold even as Nanny attempts to hug Allura, "Oh thank goodness you are back!"

Allura hugs her old nanny then pulls away to wrap her arm around Keith again. Coran smiles at the pair of them then clears his throat, "We have prepared a celebration dinner for the evening. If you would care to ahh…clean up, we will serve it in an hour." Coran turns his gaze to Keith, "We took the liberty of having your things moved into Allura's room."

Keith smiles his thanks and then guides Allura into the castle.

_____________________________________________

That evening after much feasting and toasting Keith and Allura finally manage to get away from everyone only to realize it is quite late. Keith leads Allura down the hall to their room their hands intertwined as the walk. Keith stops in front of their door and punches in the code for the room then stops Allura from walking in.

Allura looks up at him confused and Keith smiles at her, "Old Earth custom…carrying the bride over the threshold." then swings her up into his arms making her laugh. She snuggles close to Keith as he walks into the room and kisses his neck, "So why do you carry the bride over the threshold?"

Keith stops by the bed and captures Allura's lips in a kiss before answering, "The faster to get you into bed my sweet." causing Allura to giggle all the more as Keith slowly lowers her feet to the ground. He pulls her close and nibbles on her lips as he works on the zipper on the back of her dress.

Allura steps away from him pushing the dress off of her body and finishes undressing while Keith watches appreciatively. Once nude, Allura smiles at Keith before turning away to pull the covers down on the bed and slides under them. She turns back to Keith and arches a brow at him.

Keith laughs at her and slowly strips in front of his wife enjoying the look on her face as he drops each article of clothing on the floor. Once nude he slowly crawls across the bed toward Allura smiling wickedly at her as she holds her arms out to him.

Keith reaches her and captures her lips in a kiss as he pulls Allura under him. Bracing himself up on his elbows he pulls away and caresses her injured cheek as he stares into her sapphire gaze, "I love you Allura…with everything that I am."

Allura smiles tenderly at him and reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek. Keith turns his face to kiss her palm as Allura murmurs, "And I you Keith Kogane…" as she arches up to meet his lips as they wrap their arms around each other and get lost in heaven.

_________________________________________________

Later Keith smiles as he watches his wife snuggle into him, her fingers playing with his chest. She sighs before turning so she can face him, "You know…I always wished we could be together but I didn't think it would ever happen."

Keith continues to smile at her, "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" He leans toward her and captures her lips for a moment before he continues, "You might just get it…"

Allura sighs as he tightens his hold on her, "I must not have paid attention that day…"

Keith laughs softly before running his fingers between them to touch her stomach, "You know…I have my own wish…"

Allura arches a brow at him as he continues to rub her stomach, "How many?"

A devilish grin covers his face as he pretends to think about it before returning his gaze to hers, "Just enough to drive Nanny crazy…"

Allura starts laughing as Keith flips Allura over to try to make his wish come true.


End file.
